


Body Shy Swap

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: After the wedding, Robin is still shy about her body, and yet Chrom wants to be in hers. Robin wants that, too, but just can't seem to get over her fear of exposing herself!Luckily, Tharja has a curse to fix the newlyweds' little problem.





	Body Shy Swap

Gangrel had been bested, and his army had surrendered. Chrom and the Shepherds had won.

Yet, there was still another matter to be attended to. So Chrom had done what a man should. He got down on one knee, promising a ring and wonderment to the love of his life.

“I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...” Chrom squeezed Robin’s hand, looking her in the eyes. “My love.”

“My love,” Robin repeated back, testing out the words. They tasted unfamiliar in her mouth, yet also honeyed and beautiful. She squeezed back. “I love you, Chrom.”

The two embraced, and the Ylissean army cheered.

* * *

 

Robin paced around the royal chambers, her hands tangled. Every few seconds she’d stop, nod, and then continue pacing.

There was a knock at the door.

“Who’s there?” she asked.

“It’s me,” Chrom replied from the other side of the door. “I… Uh, I brought you flowers. To celebrate the… our union.”

“U-Union?” Robin asked. She glanced at her feet.

“In holy matrimony?”

“Oh. Yes.”

Chrom paused. “Are you feeling all right, Robin? You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

Robin forced a smile, even though he couldn’t see it. She figured she should open the door, at the least.

“I’m fine, Chrom,” Robin said as she opened the door, smiling warmly at him despite the growing dread she felt inside. “Truly.”

Chrom stepped in the room. Saying nothing, he scanned her over, his eyes piercing like a hawk’s. “Robin,” he said, “I’m not one that’s good at… feelings. I don’t know what it is, but something isn’t right. And I won’t leave this room until I figure it out.”

“Please leave, Chrom,” Robin said quietly.

Chrom nodded. “Okay, that’s fair. I’ll leave.” He walked a few steps forward and then hesitated. “Is it me?”

“What?”

“Is it me? Am I the reason you’re feeling like this?”

“What? N-no… Of course not! It’s…” Robin sighed. “It’s me, Chrom. I’m nervous.”

“Ah.” Chrom nodded. “I figured as much. I’m nervous, too.” He gave a forced laugh. “It’s our first time, after all.”

“Really?” Her gaze shot up. “You’re as concerned as I?”

“Of course. All those people, looking at us? Judging us? Not to mention all those prissy nobles that I was forced to invite – I can’t imagine they’ll take too kindly to me marrying someone of non-noble status. Not that their opinion or judgements have merit, but… It’s just annoying, is what it is.”

“Looking at us? Judging us?” Robin narrowed her eyes. “Chrom, I’m talking about more… intimate matters. I have no qualms about the wedding.”

“About…” Chrom stared blankly. “About what?”

Robin sighed and pointed to the royal bed. “You. Me. This bed.”

“W-we… I-it… Y-you…” Chrom tried to finish the sentence, but couldn’t find it in him. He looked at Robin, with her gorgeous brown eyes, plush lips, and stunning body. Suddenly, his mind was inundated with images of her below him, shouting his name, riding back and forth, back and forth…

And, _oh_ _gods_ , and that was to happen tomorrow night!

“I-I…” he choked out. “W-we…”

“Y-yes!” Robin nodded. “Yes, Chrom! Tomorrow, we are to be married. And what do married couples do?”

“I-I…” Chrom licked his lips. He sought Robin. He wanted her _bad_. Hell, ever since he’d seen her that fateful day in the bathing tent, Chrom had wanted nothing more than to hold her tight, naked, and never let her go, rubbing her all over and making her feel like she was the most important woman in the world. (And to him, she very much was.)

“I... Chrom inhaled. “Is that a problem? W-we can always… w-wait… until… later…”

“Wait?” Robin asked. “Are we not supposed to indulge in one another on our wedding night?”

“Well, yes… It is tradition. But it’s not like anyone will be any wiser, no matter what we do. Besides, the most important thing is your comfort.” He paused, frowning. “Plus, we’ll likely be tired out from the wedding. Vaike said as much.”

“You talked to Vaike about sex?” asked Robin.

“No. No!” Chrom paused. “A little bit?”

“Ugh… Dammit, Chrom! I didn’t want Vaike involved in this! Why would you talk to Vaike?”

“He brought up the topic of discussion! And besides, I didn’t tell him anything important. He said he was a relationship expert and a sex-pert.”

“A what?”

“Sex-pert. Sex expert. Claimed to have experience with women. But from the way he talked, I don’t think he’s gone within ten feet of one.”

“Ah. Sounds about right.”

“Yeah. Anyway, it’s all up to you.” Chrom squeezed her hand. “We’re under no obligation.”

Robin hugged her arms, and Chrom wondered what her skin felt like (and how lucky Robin was to feel it at that very moment). “I… suppose we can do this in a week or so.” She squeezed herself and looked up at him.

Chrom’s stomach felt as if it were filled with butterflies, ready to burst open.

“Thank you,” Robin said. “That’s a weight off my chest.”

 _Chest…_ Chrom’s heart skipped a beat, and his eyes instinctively looked to Robin’s chest. Luckily, he managed to avert his eyes before her gaze met his.

“I-I… h-have to go,” said Chrom quickly, and he ran out of the room before Robin could even get a word in edgewise.

“Chrom?” asked Robin. “Wait!”

Chrom ran to his quarters, fast as his strong legs could carry him. He leaped onto the bed, grabbing a cloth, and undid his belt.

He needed this.

* * *

 

“And you didn’t do anything?” Vaike asked.

The bar they were at was filthy. Dust stained the curtains, the floors were unmopped, and the privies were brown with something that Chrom didn’t want to think of.

 _Well,_ thought Chrom, _at least the waitresses are pretty._

Gaius, Chrom, Frederick, Lon’qu, and every other Shepherd was seated at the bar.

“Nope,” Chrom said it with a hard ‘p’ sound, spittle coming off his lips. “Not a damn thing.”

“Normally, the Vaike would say you wimped out. But since she established she wasn’t comfortable with it…” Vaike shrugged. “Honestly, ‘ya probably did the right thing. Trust me, I’m a relationship sexpert.”

Chrom rolled his eyes.

“What? The Vaike is no stranger to the ladies. How much relationship experience do you have?”

“Well, none, but…” Chrom paused. “Look, how many women have you been with?”

“Seven.”

“I… Really? I didn’t take you for the womanizing type.”

“What can I say?” Flexing, Vaike kissed his arm. “The ladies _love_ The Vaike.”

“If I might change the subject from Vaike’s arms,” said Frederick, “how did you come to choose this bar? It is rather… grody.”

“What?” asked Gaius. “It isn’t!”

Frederick pointed to the dust-covered curtains. “It is filthy! Why in Naga’s name did you choose this place for the bachelor party?” He glared at the curtains with an intensity only matched by his hatred for bears.

“Well,” Gaius said, munching on a fry, “it’s cheap.” He gestured to his plate of food. “These fish and chips were only five gold, and they’re fantastic!”

“We aren’t budgeted,” said Chrom.

“I am,” said Gaius. “And I don’t want to spend exorbitant amounts of money on something that I can get for much cheaper, and much better.”

Chrom looked down at his food and poked at it with a fork.

“He does have a point,” added Stahl. He had a plate of wings next to one hand, and a plate of spaghetti next to the other. He stabbed the spaghetti with a fork, slurped it up, and swallowed. “And the food here _is_ splendid. When was the last time you went to a bar with spaghetti?”

“Normally, the bride’s family would pay,” said Frederick. “Seeing as she has none, Chrom’s family is footing the bill. You do not have to worry about prices.”

“Really?” Gaius’s eyes lit up and he pointed to Chrom enthusiastically. “Bartender! Another round on this guy! Thanks, Freddy-bear!”

“Only Robin can call me that,” Frederick mumbled.

Gaius grabbed two sides of his hair and twirled it into twin ponytails. “Freddy-bear!”

Frederick glared at Gaius.

He released the ponytails. “Aw, come on. Lighten up a little, Freddy-bear. Maybe you should have a drink to loosen up.”

Frederick shook his head quickly. “I do not drink.”

“Correction: you do not drink _yet_.” Gaius grabbed a mug of beer and pushed it over to Frederick.

“No.” Frederick pushed the mug away.

“Come onnnn,” Gaius whined. “Everyone else is doing it!”

“And I shall be the one who shan’t.”

Gaius shrugged. “Your choice, pal.”

“Leave Frederick to his choices,” said Chrom. “It isn’t a bad idea to have one man of sound mind.”

“Thank you. Unless you, as my liege, will it, I shan’t partake.”

“Hang on. The only reason you’re not drinking is because Chrom hasn’t given you permission to?”

“Er, no. But if my liege willed me to drink, then I would have no choice to obey his orders.” Frederick looked to Chrom, and Chrom noticed that Frederick winked.

 _Frederick had winked,_ noted Chrom. He wanted to drink?

Well, that was certainly an interesting development.

“I, um… o-order you to enjoy yourself,” said Chrom, a bit flabbergasted at Frederick’s behavior.

Frederick smiled slyly. “Then I shall oblige.”

Gaius, Vaike, Ricken, Donnel, Stahl, and Gregor all raised their glasses. “To Chrom and Robin!”

“To Robin!” replied Chrom enthusiastically.

* * *

 

Soon enough, the drinks got to everyone, and all the Shepherds (Frederick included) were chatting along merrily.

“And you wouldn’t believe it,” Vaike was saying, “but Lissa’s cleric outfit hides a lot! We haven’t done anything, of course, and we won’t until she’s of age, but…” Vaike grinned. “She’s a fine lass, indeed.”

“Aye,” said Gregor, taking a sip from his mug. “Gregor know thing or two about fine lasses. She is pretty lady indeed.”

“Can we discuss something else?” asked Chrom.

“You know who else is fine lass? Wife of merry man!” Gregor patted Chrom on the arm. “Robin is fine woman, and Chrom should be happy! Why is royal leader of Shepherds so down in dump pile? Should be a merry day!”

Chrom sat silently.

“I don’t of the understanding. Why friend so silent?”

“He clearly wishes not to speak of it,” said Frederick. “Leave him be.”

“I don’t think so,” Gaius said. “It’s the night before his wedding, and he’s sad as a hungry Stahl.”

“Hey!” said Stahl, his mouth gaping and filled to the brim with fried fish.

“I just…” Chrom sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Gaius frowned. “Then I think you need something more to drink. Bartender!”

“I t-think I’m good,” said Chrom, as the barkeep handed him a small glass filled with what he could only assume was hard alcohol.

“Nonsense,” said Gaius. “Drink up!”

Chrom stared into the glass. An unconfident, scared man stared back.

He didn’t want to be that man.

Chrom downed the glass in one swift go. “Parties give me strength!” he cried. “Let’s do this!”

“Wooh!” Gaius shouted. “Parrrrty!”

* * *

 

“S-she’s… so beautiful,” Chrom said, smiling warily. “I love her so much. I love Robin. She’s so nice and pretty, and nice, and pretty, and… and… her breasts are just spectacular!”

“Oh?” Gregor grinned. “Now this, Gregor have to hear.”

“Agreed,” said Gaius, mocking Gregor’s tone. “Gaius also have to hear.”

“I l-love herrr,” Chrom said, grinning. “I can’t… C-can’t believe I get to…” He smiled, and mimicked squeezing with both of his hands.

Stahl snickered.

“I love drunk Chrom!” said Gaius. “You’re so much more fun! We should get you drunk more often!”

“Wooh!” Chrom replied in earnest. “I feel great!”

“I’m sure you do, buddy! Now…” Gaius cracked his hands. “Tell us why you were so down earlier.”

The joy in Chrom’s face immediately dissipated, instead being replaced with a dour look. “Sex,” he grumbled. “Robin doesn’t want to have sex. She was all down about it, too. I don’t…” Chrom looked down at his torso. “Am I the problem? Am I not enough for her?”

“Nonsense!” said Gaius. “You’re a very attractive man, Blue. I’m sure she’s drooling at the thought of getting to touch that.”

“Gregor agree,” said Gregor, nodding. “Chrom is being with the handsome. Very good catch for Robin.”

“Thanks,” said Chrom. “I just wonder why she doesn’t wish to…”

“She’s probably just nervous,” said Gaius with a shrug. “It’s her wedding night. Of course she is, you know?”

“I do know,” said Chrom. He let out a small sigh, then smiled. “Thank you all. I think I’ll stop worrying about this for the night – she’s bound to come around sometime. Or, at least, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Good man.”

“Uh, guys?” asked Ricken. He pointed to Frederick, who was leaning back, a smile on his face, and downing a mug. “I think someone needs to catch Frederick.”

Chrom’s smile vanished. “Oh, gods above…”

Frederick crashed to the floor.

* * *

 

**_Two weeks after the wedding..._ **

The royal chambers were grand and vast; Robin and Chrom’s room was large and imposing. Blue curtains adorned with the symbol of the Exalt hung from the ceiling, and a large bed, big enough for four people, stood at the center of the room. Strangely, there were no mirrors in the room, something which Chrom wished to change in the future.

“Chrom,” said Robin. She entered the room gingerly, as if something could jump out at her at any moment.

“Robin,” Chrom repeated. He looked up at her from the bed and smiled. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Y-yes,” said Robin, nervously wringing her hands together. “As I you.”

“I’d ask if you were all right, but you clearly aren’t. So… What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” said Robin, sitting down on the side of the bed. “I just… I think it’s time.”

“Time for what?”

Robin responded by taking her coat off. Chrom’s eyes briefly glanced at her chest; he then willed them to move to her face.

Gods, she had a pretty face.

“I love you, C-Chrom,” Robin said quietly. Her face beet red, she crawled on the bed and planted a kiss on his lips.

Chrom had kissed her before, of course, but this time, it was… different. Something soft pressed against his chest as she and he kissed deeper, and soon enough, Chrom realized what it was.

She was… _braless_?

So those were her… Her...

Chrom’s manhood shot up in anticipation, and Robin smiled weakly. “Good,” she said. “As I suspected.”

“Long as you’re here, it doesn’t take much,” muttered Chrom.

“O-oh.” Robin blushed something fierce. “I just… I have one request, Chrom.”

“Of course, my love.” Chrom traced a finger along Robin’s side and gave her a squeeze. “Anything for you.”

“We leave our clothes on.”

Chrom stared at Robin. “Come again?”

“I’m a little…” Robin sighed. “You must have noticed that I haven’t wanted to make love to you.”

“Yes. I’ve noticed.”

“I have…” She nervously started playing with her hair, and Chrom couldn’t help thinking it was _adorable_.

 _No, Chrom!_ he thought to himself. _Focus on what your wife is saying! Not how… adorable she is…_

“I-I’m a little… nervous about showing you…” Robin swallowed. “I don’t want you to see me.”

“See you?” Chrom repeated.

“N-naked. I don’t want you to see me naked.”

“Oh.” At this, Chrom’s heart felt like it had shattered in two. “Oh. N-never?”

“W-well, maybe eventually, but…” Robin wrung her hands together. “I just can’t do it. Every time I think of you and I without cloth, my heart soars at the sight of you, but I just… can’t.”

Chrom frowned. “Are you worried that I would tease you? Because rest assured, I would never. Not to mention, I’ve already seen you, and I wouldn’t tease you.”

“I know, I know! You wouldn’t tease me, and you’ve already seen me anyways. I get it. But… I j-just can’t muster up the courage.”

Chrom looked into her eyes – her beautiful, gorgeous eyes. She was sincere, all right (not that she wasn’t always) and frightened. He gently pushed her to the side and off of him. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he said. “If you’re made uncomfortable by the idea of making love, then I just won’t.”

“Oh, I don’t mind that,” said Robin. “I just want to be clothed while we do it.”

“Huh?” Chrom asked, dumbfounded. “Why don’t I just be naked and you stay in your clothes?”

“Well, that wouldn’t really be fair, would it?” Robin held up a dagger. “I brought a knife so I can cut a hole in your pantaloons.”

Chrom stared at Robin for a moment. “What?”

“Dagger.” She mimicked a stabbing motion. “Your pants.”

“Hell no!” shouted Chrom. “I don’t want that thing anywhere near my groin!”

“I’ll be careful…”

“N-no! And that is final!”

Robin frowned. “Then I guess I’d better come up with a new plan.”

“Yeah. And I’ll see what I can do, too.”

“Are you adverse to spells?”

“I… Not necessarily. What kind of spells?”

Robin shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I can find something.”

“If you say so…”

Robin smiled. “My love, I will make this work. Have a little faith.”

Chrom smiled back. “I believe you, Robin.”

* * *

 

At Ylisse Castle, the sound of cicadas filled the air with their chirping. Birds flew overhead and the sky was clear and blue as could be. Really, it should have been a perfect day for relaxation.

Unfortunately, Robin couldn’t relax even slightly. After a day of frantically searching all the potion and hex dealers in Ylisse, the closest she’d found was a love spell – and even then, Robin was already madly in love with Chrom, so it’d have no effect!

“I have no idea how to make this work!” Robin cried as she paced around the sides of Ylisse Castle. “I went to every herb vendor in the city, and they don’t have anything for relaxation?! Are you kidding? Why can I not find a single herb to calm myself and not be so nervous about this? I’d take a curse at this point!” She walked over to a nearby tree, plopping herself down and leaning against it. “Gods, this is ridiculous…”

“You’re telling me,” a nearby voice said. “You’re getting all stressed out about this while looking for herbs to help you relax. Does that not that reek irony?”

“Huh?” Robin asked. “Who’s there?”

“Me.” Tharja stepped out from behind the tree; Robin practically jumped out of her skin. “I’m here.”

“Waaaaah!” Robin fell onto her back. “G-gods… T-tharja… Y-you were stalking me?”

“No, actually. I was taking a nap by this tree.” She leaned in to Robin, a wide and creepy smile on her face, giving Robin a good view of her cleavage. Knowing Tharja, Robin was certain this was intentional.

“Who would have thought my love would awaken me?” Tharja asked slyly. She giggled into her palm.

“All right…” Robin scooted back on her butt. “We’ve talked about this, Tharja. I’m married to, and in love with, Chrom. No one else.”

“And that can change…”

“Yeah…” Robin sighed. “That’s not creepy at all.”

“I appreciate your affirmation. Now, would you like to hear the solution I have prepared for you?”

“Sol… solution? What solution? I don’t need a solution.” Robin forced a smile. “I’m fine.”

“You’re as terrible a liar as you are a cook. Now, tell me. What ails you? Is it Chrom? If I find out that he’s hurt you, I’ll-”

“No, no!” Robin waved her hands frantically. “Of course not! He would never! He’s just… Well, the problem is me, you see? I…” She paused. “Why am I telling you this?”

“Because I can and will help you. Now, spill.” Tharja waved her hand.

Robin stared at Tharja. “What did you just do to me?”

“Truth-telling hex. Now you must tell the truth, else you will be wracked with unimaginable pain.”

Robin glared at Tharja. “You wouldn’t do that to me. I know you wouldn’t.”

Tharja examined her fingernails. “Do you really wish to find out?”

“Grr… Fine. Chrom and I haven’t been able to make love. Are you happy now?”

“Not particularly, no. And why haven’t you been able to make love?”

Robin hugged herself.

“There’s a hex on you… Tell the truth…”

“…Because I’m self-conscious of my body.”

“Hm…” Tharja’s eyes drilled into Robin. “You appear to be telling the truth.”

“Wouldn’t I be wracked in pain if I didn’t?”

Tharja didn’t respond. “I think I have the solution to your problem. I’m not giving it to you for free, however.”

Putting her hand in her robe, Robin asked, “How much?”

“Not monetary. No, as compensation, I want to use the spell on you for an hour.”

Robin pondered this. “What spell is it?”

“I’m not telling. Now, do you want me to solve your problem or not?”

Robin shook her head. “I’m not giving you permission to use an unknown spell on me for an hour. Too risky.”

“Fine. Five minutes.”

“Five minutes?”

“Yes. That’s all I’m asking. I fix your problem, and I get to do this for five minutes.”

Robin bit her lip. “You promise it’s not a mind control spell?”

Tharja nodded. “I promise. And I won’t do anything _too_ strange.”

“That doesn’t give me the greatest confidence…”

“Here, let me just show you the spell before I use it on you and Chrom.”

“I don’t know about this…” Robin said, and then suddenly the world turned black.

* * *

 

When Robin opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was how cool the morning breeze felt on her. Not just cool -  _cold_. She was cold.

She shivered and grabbed her arms for warmth. When she did this, Tharja emitted a low growl – had she angered Tharja somehow?

 _Oh no,_ thought Robin, _not again._

“What is it this time, Tharja?” asked Robin. But bizarrely enough, it was Tharja’s voice that said it. Startled, Robin looked in front of her, and she saw the strangest sight she’d ever seen: another Robin was in front of her, hugging herself giddily, and grinning like a maniac.

“W-what?!” Robin asked. Again, Tharja’s voice sputtered it out. She took a step back, and felt her breasts bounce – but in a much too heavy way, almost if they were larger and not in a bra. She looked down, and certainly enough, not only _were_ they larger, but they were exposed, too! In fact, her whole body was exposed! She was basically naked!

And suddenly, it clicked.

“THARJA!” Robin thundered in Tharja’s deeper voice. “YOU SWITCHED OUR BODIES?!”

“Heh heh heh…” Tharja giggled in Robin’s voice; by the _gods_ was it creepy. “I told you I would show you the hex, didn’t I?”

“Get out of my body,” growled Robin. “Now!”

“Tut tut tut,” Tharja said, her arms wrapped around herself. “I get to be you for five whole minutes – you promised, remember?”

“I never agreed to… this!” said Tharja, gesturing down at herself. By the gods, this was humiliating. She was practically naked and in public. If she weren’t in Tharja’s body right now, she’d have… she’d have…

But… if Robin hadn’t been in Tharja’s body, she wouldn’t have been naked. So, realistically, that wasn’t the problem.

“Why don’t you wear any clothes?!” cried Robin, hugging herself. “This is mortifying!”

“Why? To impress you, my love,” Tharja purred, making Robin’s eyes produce a scary, sultry look.

“You were wearing these when we found you.”

“Yes, well…” Tharja shrugged. “Look. I’m Robin, and I looooove Tharja.”

“W-what?” Robin asked. “What did you just say?”

“Gods…. Mmmm…”

It was then that Tharja made the worst noise she possibly could have made – her eyes rolled back, and her breath hitched, and she moaned softly.

“Tharja!” Robin hissed. “What are you doing?”

“Mmmm…” Tharja hugged herself and laughed softly. She almost prodded at Robin’s bra, but clearly restrained herself. “I _did_ enjoy that. My goodness, I hope to hear that sound come out of your body one day when your soul is inside it.”

“W-what did you just make me do?”

“Relax. I was faking it – I didn’t _actually_ make you do anything strange. Don’t get me wrong – I very well could have, but I care about you too much to make your body do something like that.”

Robin’s face turned red as could be.

“The sounds this voice can make…” Tharja giggled. “Positively scrumptious.”

“Do _not_ do that with my voice!” yelped Robin. “You’ve had your fun, now switch us back!”

Tharja looked at Robin wearily; Robin decided she didn’t like the way her own face looked when upset.

“Fine,” said Tharja. She grinned, about to snap her fingers, and hollered at the top of her lungs: “I’M ROBIN AND THARJA IS MY TRUE LOVE!”

“What?!” cried Robin. “No! I didn’t say-”

Tharja snapped her fingers, and suddenly Robin felt much less naked. Her warm cloak hugged her sides.

Robin patted her cloak and let out a sigh of relief. “Thank the gods,” she said.

“Heh heh…” Tharja slyly looked at Robin. “Well? What do you think?”

“What do I think? I think you have some nerve to use _my_ body for your perversions, Tharja!”

Tharja grinned and crossed her arms. “And of the spell?”

Robin sighed. “I suppose it’s fine, yes. But why would you do that?!”

“Imagine, just for a moment,” Tharja cooed, “if you did what I just did, but with Chrom. You would have full, unrestricted access to his muscular, toned body. He would have access to yours, so no more confidence issues. And when the ordeal was over, you would have explored all over anyways, so you wouldn’t feel shy. It’s a win-win.”

“I… Hmm.” Robin thought on this. “I suppose… you might have a point. But why are you helping me and Chrom? I thought you hated him.”

Tharja shrugged. “I got to _be_ you for a few minutes. I'm set for a few months, frankly. That was one hell of a trip. Gods,” her voice turned to a low hush, “you are so muscular, you know that?”

“R-Right,” Robin said, her blush deepening. “That’s absolutely a breach of privacy, but I’ll let it slide, because quite frankly, I have no other choice.”

“That’s the spirit.” Tharja dug into her bra and pulled out a tiny book, a few millimeters wide. “Here’s the spell.”

“I’m not touching that.”

“Oh, come off it. They were your breasts a few minutes ago. Now, take the damn book before I change my mind. I am helping,” she paused, and continued with disdain, as the next word she was about to utter was cursed, “ _Chrom_.”

“Thank you, I suppose.” Gingerly, Robin took the tiny book.

“You’re welcome,” Tharja said, and she giggled.

Robin shook her head. _Gods,_ she thought, _this woman is creepy._

* * *

 

Slowly hugging the book to herself, Robin entered the royal chambers, glancing around nervously. She looked for Chrom, and, seeing he wasn’t there, opened the book.

Inside, the tome was filed with all manner of magical runes. They swirled around the page like sparks atop a flame, and Robin stared at it intensely. After a moment, the runes formed a word.

 _Switch_.

“Amazing…” Robin whispered. “I’ve never seen a tome this lively before.”

“Oh?” Chrom’s voice asked. “Tell me about it.”

“Ah!” Robin hugged the book to herself and looked up – sure enough, there was Chrom, clad in nothing but his exalted pajamas (with one sleeve cut off, of course.) “Chrom!” she cried. “I didn’t expect you!”

“Oh? Should I, er, leave?”

“N-no!” Robin said. “I want you to stay. With…. me.” She felt her cheeks begin to heat up.

“Oh. Okay.” Chrom sat on the bed and stared at her.

“W-what?” Robin asked.

“Gods, you’re beautiful…”

Robin faked a sigh, but her cheeks turned red regardless – she couldn’t hide her feelings for him. “I can’t believe we’re finally married,” she muttered.

“Me neither,” said Chrom. “I love you so much. I’m so glad we can be together for the rest of our days.”

Robin stared at him. “That was cheesy.”

Chrom shrugged.

Robin smiled slyly, confidence building inside of her. “Well? Are you ready to hear my plan?”

“Sure.” Chrom leaned into his arms.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what it’s for?”

Chrom shrugged. “I figured you were going to explain that along with the plan.”

“Oh. Well, I figured we could, um… Remember how I was having trouble getting naked with you?”

Chrom wasn’t so used to her being so upfront. “Y-yes, of course.”

“I’m being forthright with you because otherwise you wouldn’t get it. I managed to grab ahold of a spell that will allow us to switch bodies. I figure that way, you can explore me and I you. I’ll be able to get over my embarrassment of being naked around you, as you’ll be controlling my body and I won’t be able to be shy over what I have no control over.”

“I…” Chrom stared at Robin. Slowly, she could see the gears turning in his head as he processed this. “Y-you want to be me?”

“I-I… Y-yes, I suppose I do.” Robin licked her lips and stared at Chrom’s muscular, budging pecs – she wouldn’t mind being able to touch those. But the thought of her naked with Chrom…

“I’ll do it,” said Chrom. “But we have to promise to not do anything the other isn’t comfortable with. All right?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Robin looked at the spell book, opened it to the page with the swirling symbols, and snapped her fingers. The next time she blinked, she found herself staring right into her own eyes – and her own eyes were as wide and bewildered as she felt.

“Holy gods!” the other Robin across from her cried. “I-it worked! It truly, absolutely worked!”

“Amazing,” whispered Robin – but what came out was Chrom’s masculine voice. “Absolutely incredible.”

“Test,” Chrom blurted out.

“Pardon?” Robin asked.

“I just wanted to be sure anything I said came out in your voice. And it does!” Chrom gaze lowered to his hands, tiny and soft as they looked. “Gods, even my hands are so delicate, and… and…” He trailed off.

Chrom’s eyes were fixated directly on his chest. Heavy, intense breathing came out of his mouth. A bead of drool fell down his cheek. He licked it.

“Chrom?” Robin asked hesitantly.

Chrom’s mind blanked. What had before been flat and unimpressive (at least, in his eyes) was now two bulging, almost alien flesh mounds that were tantalizingly soft in appearance.

“Chrom…”

Chrom looked to Robin, his eyes like a puppy dog’s – pleading. “M-May I…?”

“Um, sure,” said Robin.

“Oh, thank you, Robin!” Chrom cried, and his hands reached for his chest, his eyes widening upon contact, his mouth forming a dopey grin.

The feeling of the breasts on his hands was… incredible. They were unbelievably plush, and the way they moved in the bra was pleasantly soothing. He grabbed them with one big squeeze, and the way they smushed against the bra inside and almost filled his hands made him moan quietly with unabashed glee. They were surprisingly sensitive, and he could feel the outer of the bra being squished against.

Robin frowned. “The sounds you’re using my mouth to make…”

“Mmm…” Chrom pressed and squished his breasts inside their confinement in her bra, unable to resist a moan with every grasp. “This is wonderful. I could do this all day.” He looked up at her. “Oh. And, um, feel free to do what you’d like with my body. No need to ask.”

Robin, for her part, just continued to stare at the bizarre image unfolding in front of her: Herself, grasping and squeezing her own breasts through her bra while she moaned and gasped. Robin was somewhat entranced at the sight, and it was somewhat… pleasing, much as she hated to admit it.

 _Perhaps I feel like this because of Chrom’s body,_ she thought, and as soon as she said that, she realized – _she was in Chrom’s body._

She _was_ Chrom. And Chrom had given her explicit permission to do what she wished with him.

Robin had to keep herself from drooling as she threw his shirt off and moved her – no, _Chrom’s hands_ (his large, well defined hands) - across what was now her pectorals. They were big and strong, and when her hands glided across them, she felt how taut, yet strangely soft, they were. She stroked and massaged them, noting how the muscle seemed taut and steadfast, much unlike her own breasts, but pleasing nonetheless. She rubbed a finger over the nipple. It was much less sensitive than her own, and much softer. Robin gave it a good tug.

Astonishingly, she barely felt a thing on her nipple. The only response her body gave was making the nipple harder, indicating _something_ had touched it. She hadn’t expected it to feel electrifying like her own nipples were, but she’d expected some more response than _nothing_. “Chrom, your nipples are so lackluster,” she blurted out.

“Nipples…” Chrom gasped, an idea striking him. “Robin, I have a great idea!” he said. While he said this, he continued to grab and cuddle her breasts through the bra. The idea of _stopping_ the oh-so-pleasant sensation was heartbreaking, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Robin raised an eyebrow. “Yes, my love?” she asked.

“Would you mind if I took your shirt off?”

“Of course not, Chrom. That is what this exercise is for, is it not?”

“I… R-right.” Chrom pulled at the edges of her cloak and moved his shoulders, noting how slender they felt. He wished to feel them in his hands, but now was not the time, unfortunately. If he’d tried to massage them, he’d just look like a lunatic trying to feel up his own shoulder. But, _gods,_ he wished to feel her shoulder, her face in ecstasy as he pressed his lips against hers. Her soft, soft lips…

“C-Chrom,” Robin said quietly, her (his own?) face beet red. Chrom noted, disturbingly, that he found the gesture kind of cute.

 _Must be Robin’s body influencing me,_ he figured. _Either that, or it’s because that’s still Robin in there._

“Yes?” he asked.

“Why are you grinning?” asked Robin.

“Oh. Well, it’s just that you look kind of cute when you blush, even if it is with my cheeks.”

“That’s the most self-serving thing I’ve ever heard you say,” mumbled Robin. Despite this, she turned redder, and Chrom’s grin widened in response.

“Honestly,” said Chrom, “I’m surprised you haven’t gotten turned on yet.”

“Same with me,” said Robin. “When thinking of you, I…” By this point, Robin’s cheeks were practically aflame. “S-shush,” she said and she pulled his cloak off, slowly undoing its buttons.

“Oh.” Chrom nodded sagely. “That’s how that’s done. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She pulled the cloak off, and Robin’s body was left but in her underclothes. A plain striped shirt adorned Chrom’s chest, and baggy pantaloons with an odd mishmash of belts adorned his bottoms.

Chrom had never really gotten to look at Robin’s clothes this closely before. He had to admit, he wasn’t impressed. Her sense of style was… special.

Robin stepped back. “I’ll, ah… Let you do your thing.”

Chrom felt the shirt; it was cottony and soft. Gingerly, Chrom poked it, and the sensation of the finger melting into the skin was an odd one. His stomach was firm and hard, and while Robin’s was also firm, it had a softness to it that was unparalleled. He began poking it with glee – not as soft as her breasts, but…

And with that thought, Chrom gasped. Robin’s breasts! He’d almost forgotten the reason he’d wanted to take her clothes off in the first place! Gleefully, he pulled his shirt off, noting how it curved around the chest area, and slid it onto the floor.

Robin was wearing a cute plain white bra. It wasn’t anything impressive, really, but on her body, it looked simply _divine_. Her tummy, on the other hand…

Slender and beautiful, Robin’s tummy was a sight to behold. Chrom truly had trouble believing that, now, this was _his_ stomach. He ran his hands along it, and – _oh good lord –_ it was even softer and smoother bare. He felt his sides – the way they curved in was simply decadent, and Chrom rubbed her sides and stomach, relishing in the absolute softness. The way he made Robin’s soft hands stroke her stomach sent tingles down his spine.

“Gods, you are so beautiful,” Chrom said quietly, and _wow…_ Hearing Robin’s voice in a whisper almost made his knees buckle.

“You’re just saying that,” Robin said, turning away. “It’s your duty as my husband.”

Now _that_ angered Chrom. “Robin,” he said, gently putting a hand on her chin. “I’ve never met a woman more beautiful than you.”

She crossed her arms. “What about Maribelle?”

“Doesn’t hold a candle.”

“Sully?”

“Not my type.”

“Sumia?”

“Not even close.”

“Surely you’ve had your eye on Olivia. She’s gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous she may be, but I don’t find her nearly as attractive as you.”

Robin smiled coyly. “Thank you, Chrom. That means a lot.”

“Right. And I am you now, which means…” He gently reached for the back clasp of the bra. “Um…”

Robin raised an eyebrow. “You can’t get it off, can you?”

“No! No. Er, perhaps. Just… Could you lend me my hands?”

“With pleasure,” she said, walking around to his backside. She couldn’t help but give his shoulders a squeeze; Chrom lurched forward at the gesture.

“That feels…” Chrom sharply inhaled. “Wow, you’re strong.”

“No, _you’re_ strong.” She squeezed his shoulders again and Chrom let out a loud moan; the sound of Robin’s (now his) own voice was intoxicating, and he felt a heat move to his loins for but a moment.

“G-gods, you’re…”

Chrom leaned forward as she squeezed harder, and Robin had to grab hold of him to keep him from toppling over. He steadied himself, and Robin began to work at the clasp.

“Wow,” she muttered, fumbling with it, “it’s harder with your hands.”

“And you made fun of me for being bad at working with them…”

“They _are_ your hands, Chrom.” She unhooked the clasp, and the bra fell to the floor.

Chrom looked down as he felt his chest flop; his jaw dropped.

He’d never seen breasts up close before, and this pair certainly didn’t disappoint. They looked a lot larger than they had in the bra (presumably, the bra was compressing them), and he could feel the cold of the air on his nipples. Cautiously, he reached down and gave a tentative squeeze.

The moment his hands touched flesh, Chrom felt immense sensation. Each breast was as sensitive as the palm of his hand – tender, and even the light touch of Robin’s delicate fingers sent ripples down his spine.

 “Holy…” Chrom squeezed, and he inhaled sharply as his hands touched the nipple – the sensation was unlike anything he’d felt before, and when he squeezed – oh, _gods_ , when he squeezed – he felt how utterly soft and wonderous her breasts truly were. “Gods,” he murmured, “you were right. This was an amazing idea, Robin.”

“Chrom?” Robin asked. “You’re, um…”

And suddenly, Chrom was greeted by the bizarre sight of his own body straight in front of him.

Robin wiped Chrom’s mouth with the corner of her sleeve (his sleeve? Chrom didn’t even know anymore) and smiled slightly. “You were drooling,” she said.

Robin couldn’t help but stifle a giggle – it was cute, and the sight of her husband enjoying himself like this, even if in her own body, was a sight she certainly hadn’t seen before. She wanted to see more of it, in fact. Even though it was her voice and body that was moaning as he gripped, grabbed, and played with her breasts, she still knew it was _Chrom_ in there, and that made it sexy as hell.

“Robin,” Chrom muttered with half-lidded eyes, still squeezing and massaging her breasts, “why don’t you explore my body some? It’ll be good practice for the real thing. You can strategize and such. I know how you enjoy that.”

Staring at the moaning and self-fondling figure in front of her, Robin wondered if he was being genuine. Was Chrom aware that what he just said could be taken as insulting?

No, he probably wasn’t. He was Chrom, after all – he was the most earnest person she knew. So, Robin figured she should just let this one slide, and she took his advice and immediately looked in his pantaloons.

When Robin had found Chrom, she had had no memories of her past life. No memories of suitors, no memories of experiences. No memories of… penises. So when Robin looked inside her smallclothes and found Chrom’s, she wasn’t sure what to expect.

Certainly, she hadn’t expected it to look gross.

Long and somewhat thick, her new manhood had veins running through it, and a large fold of skin on the top. Robin certainly hadn’t been expecting this – she’d been hoping for a beautiful, large organ that was soft and hard and wonderful, and instead had been saddled with whatever this thing was.

 _At least Chrom is enjoying himself,_ Robin thought, and she looked over to Chrom, who was still fondling his breasts enthusiastically.

“Chrom,” Robin said quietly, though it came out loudly because of the timber of Chrom’s voice, “why does it look so strange?”

“Hm?” Chrom stopped fondling himself for a moment. “What looks strange?”

“Your…” Robin paused and hoped desperately that her cheeks weren’t turning red. “…penis.”

“My what?”

“Chrom. Your penis.”

“Oh. Does it look odd? I never thought… It always seemed average to me. Is there something wrong with it? Gods, I really didn’t-”

“No, no, no!” Robin cried. “It’s a fine penis!” She reached down, grabbing the shaft. “Look, it-”

Robin gasped sharply as pleasant sensation overtook her. It was so sensitive! Surprisingly soft, too, with an odd rigidness that seemed to grow the more she felt it. Massaging it in her hands, she noticed that it was _growing_ , getting harder with each moment she touched it. She began to feel a tad uncomfortable in his pantaloons, and so, looking to Chrom who nodded sheepishly, Robin discarded them and was left in but Chrom’s smallclothes.

“I never knew being a man could feel this good,” Robin murmured as she pulled his smallclothes off and began to stroke his shaft up and down, stopping occasionally to give his manhood an enthusiastic squeeze. The cold air felt chilly on the sensitive organ, but her large, strong hand felt so _good_ rubbing it up and down.

“And I had no idea your breasts were this sensitive,” Chrom said, still massaging them. He stopped for but a moment, looking at what Robin was doing with his body, and then his cheeks began to heat up. “Y-you’re… so open. Just standing there.”

Robin stopped. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Kind of,” Chrom said, scratching at his crotch. “I feel a heat.”

 “Ah,” Robin said, a wide smile growing on her face. “Perhaps you should touch it.”

“If you insist,” Chrom said, and he began to unclothe; the cold air felt chilly on his legs.

His legs. Chrom stared at his legs – they looked soft. Weirdly, Chrom had the urge to _be_ that man for a moment, being held under Robin’s powerful, soft thighs, as she bucked against his-

 _No!_ Chrom thought. _I can’t think that way about Robin._ And Chrom looked over to Robin, who was enthusiastically rubbing his penis, and any shame he had felt immediately disappeared. If she could do that, then he could do _this_.

Chrom stroked his hand over his right leg. The soft touch of Robin’s delicate (yet powerful) fingers gliding over his legs almost made him collapse, and so he figured he should lie down on the bed before he continued further. Lying atop the bed, he began to examine his thighs further.

Used to a man’s body, Chrom was surprised at how comparatively large a woman’s thighs were. They were soft everywhere, and smooth like silk. He gave them a good squeeze, and the sensation felt rather good, if a bit rough. He did it again, and, feeling mischievous, moved his hands higher to where her panties were. Pressing his finger against one cheek, he grinned at the feeling of his hand on Robin’s butt. He twisted his neck to the side, contorted awkwardly, and wanted to squeeze it with both hands. He did so, and was greeted by overwhelming softness, but not much sensation in the butt itself.

Robin watched this all curiously, still massaging Chrom’s now-hard penis all the while. She was impressed by how Chrom could contort her body – she’d never known herself to be that flexible, yet there he was, lying over and examining her legs and rear. She looked down at Chrom’s legs and suddenly wanted to do the same, so she lay down on the bed, facing forward. She grasped Chrom’s left leg with one enthusiastic hand (the other was occupied). She squeezed, feeling the rigidity and muscles underneath it, and Chrom’s member throbbed in response, _needing_ a good squeeze, which she promptly caved in and did. The feeling was immeasurably pleasurable, and so she did it again, and again, grasping and groping Chrom’s legs, chest, and everywhere, all while massaging and touching his manhood roughly.

“Gods,” Robin moaned. It was made hotter by it coming out in Chrom’s tone, and so she squeezed again, pumping Chrom’s shaft faster.

Upon seeing his own body splayed out on the bed, massaging and groping himself while pumping its shaft, Chrom felt the itch – no, the _need_ \- move to his groin once more, and he reached inside his (surprisingly adorable) plain white panties and touched around until he found a soft slit. He put his finger inside and rubbed against it – immediately, his body involuntarily jerked forward, his vision blurring. It felt immensely good, though, and seemed to satisfy the _itch_ , and so he did it again, his hips bucking once more.

And so Chrom rubbed and rubbed and rubbed, each scratch seeming to satisfy the itch and bringing him waves of pleasure, eventually culminating in a wave of orgasm, his voice ringing out with Robin’s tone filled with ecstasy. The tone of his lover in bliss made his body buck again, and Chrom’s finger rubbed against what he now knew to be her most sensitive part, making his pleasure more intense. Finally, the waves faded, and he sat there, panting.

As soon as his experience ended, his body sweaty and worn out, Chrom realized that he wanted to _be_ the one to give Robin an experience like he’d had. Sure, she was enjoying herself as she leaned her head back and pumped his cock thoroughly, but he wanted to be the one to make her cry out in ecstasy – and with her own voice, not his in a mimicry of his.

Robin, meanwhile, was pumping faster and faster, now forgoing the stroking to just pump intensely, squeezing and rubbing the oh-so-soft skin on his now-so-hard member. She stopped when she heard Chrom cry out, and she looked to him curiously.

“L-let…” Chrom gasped, his eyes glazed over. “...L-let me try to help you.”

“Help…?” Robin asked.

“I want to make you feel really good.” He looked at her, and she saw an intensity in his eyes that she’d never seen before.

He needed this.

“Of course,” Robin said. Chrom immediately reached out to touch his member with Robin’s hands; the feeling of a foreign entity on it made Robin squirm.

Chrom retracted immediately. After a moment, he asked: “Do you trust me?”

Robin responded in kind: “Of course. More than anyone in the world.”

“Then let me do this for you. It might feel strange at first, but… Trust me.”

“Okay,” said Robin, and Chrom slowly raised his hand above his own manhood. She nodded, and he gently grasped it.

Robin bucked against it, but didn’t move away this time. His hands were cold, but the sensation of the soft hands on her cock was too nice to dare move away. The feel of a foreign entity on his oh-so-sensitive penis was completely unlike the feeling of her own hands on it, and it was undeniably more pleasurable.

“More,” she said softly. “I need more.”

And Chrom complied quietly, beginning to rub up and down the way he knew he liked it, Robin twitching in response. She bucked against his hand, and Chrom began to rub harder. Robin moaned and Chrom smiled.

“I guess I know what I’m doing,” he said.

“Just…” She gasped as his other hand met her inner thigh. “Y-yes, just like that.”

Chrom leaned over and, before he had time to think about how strange what he was about to do was, kissed Robin on the lips. Her eyes widened, and before she thought the same, she reciprocated.

“Chrom…” she said quietly.

“Robin,” he replied, smiling. “Especially in my body, you’re still beautiful.” He paused, and the nature of what he had just said sunk in.

“Well,” Robin panted, “you tried.”

Chrom put his hand back on Robin’s member, and, with one final squeeze, Robin came, fluid flying out and landing atop Chrom’s belly.

A burst of pleasure hit Robin, and she gasped. It was immeasurably intense, and nothing like her own orgasms. She felt no waves, but it was hard and fast, and after a few moments, it was over and she was panting, her body sweaty and her mind at peace. She sighed contentedly.

“Well, are you still body shy?” Chrom asked, rubbing Robin’s arm softly. “Wow,” he murmured, impressed at the feeling of his own forearm from inside her body.

“Wow indeed,” said Robin. “You were amazing.”

He planted a kiss on her forehead. “As were you.”

With a snap of her fingers, both were back in their rightful bodies, with Robin staring Chrom down and Chrom looking at Robin from below.

“Now,” Robin said, a cocky smile growing on her face, “are you ready to try it for real this time?”

“I’d be honored,” replied Chrom. He grinned.

Both kissed, and this time it wasn’t weird at all. In fact, it felt natural, as if they had been born to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I like body swap and smut – sue me. Oh, and also Chrobin. Sue me again.
> 
> This is my first smut fic that goes in-depth.
> 
> This used to be on anon, so that's why some of the comments make reference to it. I got the courage to post it non-anon, and here I am.


End file.
